Talk:Guild Wars
Here's a copy of the official help page: =Guild Wars Help= Joining The Guild leader or officer can register a Guild for a War, once registered other members can join. Your Guild must be two weeks or older to join. Divisions Guilds are placed in Division tiers A through E (A being the top skilled Guild). Your division tier is calculated by your total Guild skills (top 15 members) against all others in the war. Battles Guild strengths are calculated from the top 15 joined Guild members which all contribute to the Guilds attack / defence / health. If you do not have more than 15 members you will take the stats of all registered members. Once the war begins the stats are saved for the duration of the war. When initiating a battle each player is equipped with the strengths of their Guild along with their individual armed attacks strength which cnotributes to thei minimum damage against. Attacking another Guild will use Stamina and War Tokens. Keep your health up by healing to maximize the War Points received on attacks, if your health drops you may see slightly lower War Point rewards. Battle Perks Along with taking your total Guild strengths into battle, there is also some variability added in each attack using the following Perk. Attack - Minimum Damage Bonus - The greater percentage of skills in attack and your armed attack is the more minimum damage you will do to a target. Defence - Energy Heal Bonus - The greater percentage of skills in defense and your armed defence the more you can heal your Guild. Battle Rewards Players will receive XP, War Points and random Battle Drops for attacking target Guilds. The amount of War Points are dependant on a win/loss or kill. War points are further modified by a couple other factors, the division of the target Guild and how many kills you've had against the target Guild. The division bonus is greatest at Division A Guilds. The kill bonus degrades the more times you kill the same Guild. Deaths and Respawning When your Guild health is reduced to zero you die and go into a 15 minute respawn wait time. During this time you cannot heal or attack other Guilds. Deaths also has a price, you will lose your War Points reward from your last kill. Healing Players will be allowed to spend War Tokens to heal their Guild and will get XP for each heal action. Your Guild can heal a total of 400 times over a 1 hour period (since the first heal occured). Heal allocations will replenish if you respawn or the 2 hour period completes. Leaderboard Rewards The top 20% of Guilds will be rewarded with the currently listed rewards. Guild War trophies are planned for a future release. Ending a War The Guild war ends when the timer runs out. Guilds will be ranked by War Points and will be listed on the leaderboard accordingly. Infomation gained from last Guild Wars (week 1, Nov. '13) The tokens refill ''only gives you 50 tokens when you spend 3FPs to use it. Max of 300 tokens regenerated. ''(can you get more, say if you were to regen on 299 would you get 349T) (for me) A token takes 160 seconds to regen (is this the same for everybody?) If 1T takes 2:40 then from zero to full would take 13hrs 20 mins. A win against the same level guild gives 20WP and gives 5 less per level lower, 5 more per level higher Healing your guild (Lev. B) gives 20WP'' (is this also the same for everybody?)'' 220 guilds in last war so only top 44 should have received an award (57 scored no points) (Items in italics indicate the old win values) Guild kill wins 1,000WP, 2,250WP, 2,500 and 3,000WP (may be guild level based) A loss gives half the WP that a win would do. ie a win against same level = 20WP so a loss would give 10WP. It looks like each rank A-E is assigned a point level A=25, B=20, C=15, D=12 and E=10 (losing to these guild still gains half WP. So losing to an A guild is 2 points more than beating an E guild). A modifier for this is that once your guild health starts to go down you get a reduced amount of WP for the same action ie 9WP for a sucessful attack against an E (-1 WP). (expanded 22:26, May 18, 2014 (UTC)) Fablanta (talk) 17:07, November 6, 2013 (UTC) Analysis notes For the majority of participants Guild Wars II (GW2) should be seen as a risk (retaliation) free method of gaining XP as only the top 50 guilds get anything extra on top of the XP they get for attacks. Unlike the GP leaderboard which has an even playing field for guilds with 25 players (who can manage their 16K GP) the GW2 rewards should end up in the hands of those guilds with the highest proportion of high level players. High level players will be able to afford the favor points to spend on extra token refills (as they will no longer be buying Hired Vikings) as well as giving their guild higher base attack/defence and health. The way that WPs are awarded for attacking A-E rankings for guilds also favours A-guilds (who tend to have high level players). A-guilds do not have to attack higher level guilds in order to obtain the maximum WP per token. An A-guild member given the choice between a C-guild and an E-guild will choose the C-guild as they will gain 10 more War Points (WP) than if they had attacked the E-guild. An E-guilder also shares this type of freedom in a way. If the E-guilder has a choice between losing to an A-guild or to a C-guild they should choose the A-guild as they get more WP for losing to an A-guild (of course they will lose their guild a lot more health as well). Fablanta (talk) 14:54, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Edited Fablanta (talk) Hi Fablanta, what you are calling Guild Wars I is really now called "War Mode." Here's the help file details: War Guild Leaders and officers can choose to enable War Mode, which will allow them to compete with other Guilds for War Trophies, and XP rewards. War Guilds are ranked according to how many War Points (WP) they have. WP is earned by doing attacks, axe slaps and bounties on Vikings who belong other War Guilds. You only get WP for a limited number of each type of action against a single opponent, with kills and wins awarding the most. Be warned, targeting a member of another War Guild will add you to the War Rivals list of everyone in that Guild for a time, even if you are normally outside their Battle Range! For more detailed information about getting WP, visit your Guild Page and click the blue (i) button beside the War info. And here's the War info help: If you are a leader or officer of a Guild you can enable Guild Wars through the edit interface, but before you do make sure everyone in the Guild understands the rules. Compete with other Guilds who have wars enabled for War Points (WP). You can get war points by attacks, axe slaps and bounties on other players that are in Guilds at war. Kills will give the highest WP reward. You are limited to how many times you can attack another player. Similarly to Gamer Points, at the end of each season Trophies, Ranks, and XP rewards are given out for War Guilds. War Rivals: If you attack/axe slap/bounty a player that is in a Guild at war, you will put yourself on that Guilds War Rival list which will allow every player in the opposing Guild to attack/axe slap/bounty within the War attack limits. Bountying an enemy player will also add you to their personal rival list which will open you up for the 24 hour attack retaliation. Attacks or axe slaps done after the limit has been exhausted will also put yourself on their personal rival list. If you do not directly attack a player that is a higher level than you, they will only be able to attack you until their War limits are exhausted. War Points: You score War Points for attacking other Guilds that are in War. There are limits of War Points that can be gained from a single player daily, below are the limits and War Points rewarded: Attacks: If a war opponent is within XP range, on your Guilds War Rival list or in your Rival List, you can attack that player 5 times before you reach your daily limit for that opponent. 4 War Points for an attack win and 3 War Points for an attack loss. Hitlist kills reward War Points regardless of attack limits. Points are only credited to the attacker. Bounties: If a war opponent is within Level Range you can bounty that player 1 time for War Points before you reach your daily limit for that opponent. 10 War Points are rewarded for a successful bounty. Level Range Explained: If your level is greater then the target's level, your level must be less then 3 times their level. If your level is less then the target's level, their level must be less then 3 times your level. Axe Slaps: You can slap an opposing Guild player that is in a War 4 times before that targets War Points become exhausted for the day. 1 War Point are rewarded for every successful axe slap on a War target. It doesn't help that they use the same term "Guild Wars" in the first line of the War info :-P Regardless, *we* can cut through the muddle by calling this aspect of the game "War Mode" like they do in the game help file...